Go Go Tomago
|personality = Strong, intelligent, tomboyish, defiant, sporty, spunky, loyal, sarcastic, protective, laconic, sassy, hot-tempered, friendly, opinionated, compassionate, frank, blunt, no-nonsense, stoic, tough |appearance = Slender, fair skin, pink lips, short black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, lavender eye shadow |occupation = Industrial Design and Mechanical Engineering Student Superheroine |alignment = Good |affiliations = Big Hero 6 |goal = To bring Yokai to justice (accomplished) To protect San Fransokyo |home = San Fransokyo |friends = Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, Aunt Cass, Heathcliff, Alistair Krei |enemies = Yokai, Mr. Yama |likes = Speed, punk rock, chewing gum, kale salad, rare steaks, kickboxing, ultimate frisbee, engineering, her friends, the streaks on her hair |dislikes = Fred's goofiness, Wasabi's overly-cautious attitude, villainy, murder, cowardliness, deception |powers = Engineering knowledge Athleticism High-Speed via maglev discs |weapons = Maglev Discs |fate = Goes on to protect the city with her friends to fulfill Tadashi's wish of helping a lot of people |quote = "Welcome to the nerd lab." }} Go Go Tomago is a major character in Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. Background Stoic and strong, yet loyal to the bone, Go Go is an industrial design and mechanical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. After a mysterious fire shatters peace and happiness in San Fransokyo, Go Go lends her athletic abilities and "need for speed" to help form the city's newest superhero team, Big Hero 6. Official Description :Aptly named Go Go Tomago knows what it takes to be fast. She's tough, athletic and loyal to the bone, but not much of a conversationalist. Popping bubble gum and delivering well-placed sarcasm are totally her speed. The daredevil adrenaline junkie is at her best on wheels, and when Go Go joins forces with Big Hero 6, she rolls like never before, using maglev discs as wheels, shields and throwing weapons. Development Character designer Shiyoon Kim designed Go Go Tomago to be of Korean descent, with a specifically Korean body shape in mind. Go Go's design was based on the tough Noona (meaning "big/older sister") stereotype in Korean culture, combining it with San Franciscan bike messenger culture. He also intentionally made Go Go's design different from the typical Disney female proportion, giving her more of a Korean "radish ankle" body-type, which refers to the shape of the calf, which is short and resembles a Daikon radish in shape. Go Go had tattoos at some point during development as Kim had seen on the internet that many female San Franciscan bike messengers had them, but he had to drop them, presumably to fit a more 'child-friendly' image. According to a press release, Hall wanted a woman of few words for the group, and Go Go is a laconic Clint Eastwood type and industrial-engineering student who's pretty tough from the get-go. "The rest of the team are pretty hapless initially," he says. "She's the only one who can take care of herself." She has also developed a bike with magnetic-levitation technology, which Hiro incorporates into her supersuit. "She can roll around on these mag-lev discs, and they can detach on a whim and become blades she can throw." Personality Compared to her teammates, Go Go is tough and extreme, making up for her lack of conversation with bluntness, sarcasm and occasionally brutality. A straightforward athlete, Go Go lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. She is also calm and collected, compared to the more perky Honey Lemon. Thanks to her athleticism, Go Go is resourceful and adaptive with and without the use of powers. Unlike most of the team when it came to facing Yokai, Go Go was able to hold on her own longer and providing enough support for her teammates to launch counterattacks. However, because of her fierce attitude, Go Go is not the most approachable person to be around nor is she willing to accept limits, and at most she can be highly opinionated. Even those closest to her can have a hard time to help her to open up. Due to her dedication, she also has little patience for people who move at a leisurely or frivolous pace, Fred and Wasabi being notable examples. Despite her stinginess, frank and cynical ways, Go Go is a strong-willed woman who would do anything to protect her friends. When in the face of danger or if her friends are in trouble, Go Go can become very serious and puts their lives over any obstacle that comes in her way. She is able to take control of a situation even when the odds are against her, making her a natural leader when needed be. She demonstrates this when escaping from imminent threat from Yokai with her friends, being the only one to drag Hiro back to Wasabi's car for safety and later recklessly but skillfully driving the car while utilizing San Fransokyo's street systems to find shortcuts and maneuvers in order to avoid the microbots. While she is defiant to authority, Go Go is committed to what she believes in and is determined to get the job done, which she passes on to her teammates when their hopes are down. Along with her loyalty, Go Go has a strong code of honor and uncompromising values, as she is the first to stand up to Hiro when his desire for vengeance nearly causes him to kill Yokai instead of apprehending him. However, what lies behind Go Go's rough shell is perhaps the largest amount of compassion she can dispose necessary for the group. After Hiro witnesses Tadashi's wish to help others and tries to apologize to the group for his actions, Go Go immediately hugs him to comfort him from the misfortunes he has been through. By the end of the film, Go Go embraces her role as a super heroine with her friends, learning how to work together to save others and lending determination to battles. Physical appearance Go Go is 5'4 tall and voluptuous. She has fair skin, pink lips, large hips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, and brown eyes with lavender eye shadow. In terms of attire, she is most notably found wearing a dark gray leather jacket over a white shirt, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. In her superhero form, she wears a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings. Powers and Abilities Go Go's battle suit is based on her science experiment seen during her introduction at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Through the use of mechanical engineering, Go Go strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. This was incorporated in her super-suit, which heavily consisted of the same electro-magnetic wheels used for her state-of-the-art bike. However, not only do the discs act as wheels and a mode of transportation, they also act as dangerous weapons, capable of causing quite a lot of damage once flung to a specific target. Once the target is hit (if at all) the discs magnetically return to the suit, enabling instant reuse. While her abilities do not appear to be as powerful as her teammates, her intimacy with speed enables her to perform a combination of hits and attacks that give her an advantage in both ranged and close combat. With the suit, Go Go is given impressive speed, velocity, and agility. Using all of the discs and moving at once at high velocity, Go Go can cause the discs to become incredibly cutting, heated and powerful, enabling her to tear through hard objects but only at a proper momentum. She also gains the ability to create powerful impacts against enemies when at high speeds. Appearances ''Big Hero 6 Go Go is first introduced at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where she is in the process of creating a specialized bike that runs on electromagnetically-suspended wheels (which allows the wheels to run without restriction), to satisfy her intense need for speed. She soon meets an impressed Hiro, younger brother of her friend, Tadashi, whom she explains her ambitions to. Later on, after Tadashi manages to convince Hiro to join the institution, the young genius gets to work on his newest invention, hoping it will impress the institute's leading professor, Robert Callaghan: the Microbots, which Go Go and the others assist him with over a long process of work. Hiro is then set to present his newest creation at a school convention, and Go Go joins the others to give support, being the first to notice Hiro's apprehension about the whole thing. Nevertheless, she faithfully sticks by his side, alongside the others, and the presentation is a rousing success. Afterwards, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, Cass, offers the kids dinner at her cafe, to which they accept. Hiro and Tadashi stay behind to talk, but not long after the school's auditorium catches on fire. Tadashi rushes in to save Callaghan, whom is said to still be in the burning building, only to lose his life in the process. Go Go comforts Tadashi's family as they mourn his death, joining the others in attending his funeral. After two weeks has passed, the team make attempts to comfort Hiro by offering some company, but due to falling into depression as a result of Tadashi's sudden death, a saddened Hiro denies their calls. Some time afterwards, during a ride out in the city, Go Go and the others spot Hiro wandering around, with Baymax (Tadashi's sentient healthcare robot creation), and follow after him. They're led to the docks, where they're attacked by a malicious masked-man by the name of Yokai, who makes an attempt to kill them. Yokai is a mysterious man responsible for the fire that killed Tadashi, using the incident to cover his tracks, as he's also responsible for stealing Hiro's Microbots. Hiro tries to stay and battle alongside Baymax, but Go Go grabs him and rushes him to Wasabi's van for his safety. The group then makes their escape, and a chase through the streets follow. A careful and lawful Wasabi, however, drives with caution, making it easy for Yokai to attack. Frustrated, Go Go takes the wheel and drives recklessly through the city herself, successfully evading Yokai's various attacks. Though they believed they managed to lose him, Go Go's driving leads them into the ocean, where Yokai decides to stop chasing them, believing that they are dead. The team survives the plunge and make their escape with the aid of Baymax, who floats them to the surface. Fred then suggests a place to go for recovery and leads the group to a mansion. Dumbfounded, Go Go berates Fred, claiming she doesn't have time for his childish games, but then Heathcliff appears at the door, welcoming Fred home, much to her surprise. Astonished, just like the others, Go Go heads inside, openly confessing that she thought Fred lived under a bridge. As the group recovers from the Yokai incident, Hiro comes up with the idea of transforming himself and his friends into a team of high-tech, superheroes; believing they'll need to work together to defeat the masked villain. Though they're rather hesitant to do so, Go Go is the first to vocally agree, believing bringing down Yokai, the person responsible for the death of their best friend, would be the honorable thing, leading the other members to agree. Hiro builds each member a specialized suit with unique abilities based off of their latest projects from school. As such, Go Go's battle-suit is accompanied by electromagnetic discs, capable of causing great damage when thrown to a specific target. Being magnetic, the suit also summons the discs back to the armor immediately after coming to contact with the specific target. Not only that, Go Go can also use the wheels located on her heels to move about with tremendous speed and velocity. Though it takes some getting used to, Go Go, like the rest of the members, eventually masters her suit's abilities. The group sets off to an abandoned island, where Baymax has tracked Yokai's whereabouts. Once they arrive, they stumble across an abandoned, sealed off facility, which was once used by tech-guru, Alistair Krei, to build and showcase his latest invention; a teleportation portal. After a disastrous incident resulting in the supposed death of the test pilot, Abigail, the facility was shut down. This leads the team to believe Krei is the one responsible for the theft of Hiro's Microbots, and that he's trying to rebuild his portal. Just then, Yokai arrives and makes another attempt to exterminate the team. They successfully escape his attacks and the battle ensues. Whilst Fred and Wasabi are taken down easily, Go Go proves to be a challenge for the masked villain, and the two engage in personal combat. Throughout the fight, Go Go tries to use her discs to unmask Yokai, but he manages to keep his identity in check and eventually defeat her until Hiro intervenes. Once unmasked, Yokai is revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Callaghan reveals that he used Hiro's Microbots to survive the fire, and when Hiro explains that Tadashi had died as a result of his actions, Callaghan coldly retorts by blaming Tadashi for his own demise. This leads Hiro to corrupt Baymax's programming and order him to destroy Callaghan, blinded by fury. Go Go is the first to leap into action, fending off a mindless Baymax to save Callaghan's life. In the mix of the chaos, Callaghan retrieves his mask and escapes. Fortunately, Honey is able to restore Baymax's original programming, thus bringing the kind bot to his senses, once more. Immediately after, Hiro scolds the team, but Go Go calls him out for his murderous actions, as the team never intended to kill Callaghan, but rather, bring him to justice. This only causes Hiro to lash out at Go Go, angrily telling the team that he never should have let them help him, causing Go Go to recoil. Hiro soon leaves the scene with Baymax, abandoning Go Go and the others on the island. Fortunately, Fred's butler is able to return them to San Fransokyo on the family's helicopter, and the team heads to Hiro's home. Understanding his actions were only out of grief and he apologizes for his anger taking control of him, Go Go comforts the boy with a hug, promising to take down Callaghan the correct way. Honey then shows Hiro a recording they found back on the island, which reveals Abigail was actually Callaghan's daughter, and his motives are driven by revenge on Alistair Krei. With this new knowledge, the team sets out to Krei's latest showcase where Callaghan attacks and reveals his plot to destroy both Krei and everything he holds dear to his heart. The team arrives in the nick of time, and a battle ensues. Annoyed by their interference, Callaghan makes another attempt of disposing the young heroes; imprisoning Go Go in a metallic bubble made of Microbots, slowly enclosing the space in hopes of crushing her to death. With the rest of the team set to suffer similar fates, they call out to Hiro for help. The young boy, remembering the wise words of Tadashi, advises the group to use their brains to "look for a new angle" and figure a way out. Go Go comes up with the idea of using her intense speed to free herself, which she manages to do so, successfully. Once she does, she and the others head to the Microbots, using their abilities to break them apart, and send them into the sucking portal, thus, disarming Callaghan's ultimate source of power. Once they managed this, Callaghan is apprehended, and the machine is taken down, but on the verge of exploding. The team, along with Krei and Callaghan, begin to retreat, but Baymax senses life within the portal (Abigail), and he and Hiro set out to rescue the civilian. Later, Hiro returns with Abigail but sadly reveals that Baymax had sacrificed his life to get them out of the unstable portal. The team leaves the scene while Callaghan is arrested and sent to prison for his crimes. Afterwards, they are praised for their heroic efforts, though their identities remain a mystery to the public. Even so, they continue to spend time together, forming close bonds with Hiro. At the school, after discovering Baymax's programming chip survived the destruction, Hiro is able to recreate the lovable robot, thus reforming the team of Big Hero 6. During the end credits, it is revealed that Go Go and the others now spend their days as professional crime-fighters, protecting the city of San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6: The Series Go Go will return in the 2017 animated series with Jamie Chung reprising her role as the voice of Go Go. Gallery Trivia *In the original comic series, Go Go Tomago's real name is Leiko Tanaka. In the film, Go Go is just a nickname given to her by Fred. According to her voice actress, Go Go's real name is Ethel. *She is 5'4" (162 cm) in height. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early development stages of the plot had depicted Go Go as a very cynical character akin to her mainstream counterpart in the comics: She was insanely jealous of Honey Lemon because she thought her fashions were due to boys and attention-seeking and did not approve of Hiro ordering her what to do when they formed Big Hero 6, because she always wanted to be number 1. *She is frequently shown chewing gum, but, in a dangerous situation, she will spit the gum out. This was shown during the car chase with Yokai where, tired of Wasabi's by-the-book driving, took the wheel to help the team evade Yokai. Then, when she and the team were confronting Yokai at Krei Tech and she was trapped in a sphere of Microbots, she spits her gum and put it on the side of her hood as she spun her way out of the sphere. *Go Go took a cue from ''The Rocketeer by placing gum on a vehicle for good luck. *Tomago is a corrupted version of the word "Tamago", which is Japanese for "Egg". *During an interview, Jamie Chung once noted that she believes Go Go has a secret crush on Fred. *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Go Go was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. External Links * on Marvel Movies Wiki * on the Big Hero 6 Wiki * on the Marvel Database References Category:Characters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:Asian characters Category:Heroines Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Geniuses Category:Characters in video games Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters